Network or cloud computing platforms may provide a complex online infrastructure with many resources. Users may utilize certain resources of the complex online infrastructure at different times. For example, a particular user may seek to access a first server or service of the online infrastructure and later seek to access a second server or service of the online infrastructure. Each time that the user accesses a different server or service, the user may be asked to present authentication information to the server or service. For example, the user may need to enter a password, provide an authentication token, or other such information that may identify the user each time that the user is accessing a different server or service of the online infrastructure.
Certain network or cloud computing platforms may provide a user with an authentication token that may be used by the user for accessing various resources of the network or cloud computing platform. The authentication token may be stored in a client system currently used by the user.